Heart of the Pokeballs
by Samsapoping
Summary: Yugi and his friends accidentally get sent to the Sinnoh region. After he gets saved by Ash, Dawn, and Brock, Yugi must find his friends, find a way back to his world, and save the pokemon world from an evil king. Pearlshipping, YugixTea, DawnXKaiba
1. Chapter 1: Trip to the Hospital

**Hello! This is my crossover fanfic of my 2 favorite animes of all time!**

**Pokemon + Yu-Gi-Oh! = FTW**

**

* * *

Let's Duel!**

* * *

We join our 3 favorite heroes as they are heading back to Twinleaf Town during this nice and sunny day.

The first hero is also the tallest one in the group. He had Black spiky hair, eyes that he never opens, but somehow can still see, a dark green shirt with orange pockets in front, gray pants with black sneakers. His name was Brock and his dream is to be the greatest Pokemon breeder. Everytime he sees a pretty girl he flirts with her, but gets stab in the balls by his Croagrunk.

Next, there's Dawn Berlitz. She's the youngest in the group and started her journey a year ago. Her dream was to be a top Coordinator like her mother, Johanna. She has long blue hair that goes down to her shoulders, sapphire eyes, two clip ons that hang the front sides of her hair. She has black tank top over a pink mini shirt that goes to her hips, black socks that goes to her knees and pink boots on her feet. She also had a white beanie hat on her head that had half a pink pokeball in the front of it. On top of her hat lied her starter pokemon, Piplup, a blue penguin.

Lastly, our main hero, Ash Ketchum. His dream was to be the greatest pokemon master ever. He wore a red and black cap that had a blue pokeball symbol on it. He had raven black messy hair, chocolate brown eyes and underneath them were Z's on his cheeks. He wore a black jersey with two yellow strips that form a shape of a V, blue jeans and red and black sneakers. On his shoulder lied his best friend and very first pokemon, Pikachu who is an yellow electric mouse with red cheeks that could literally light up a house. Long yellow ears with black at the tip of them and a tail that was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Where are we going Brock?" Ash asked.

"We're going back to Twinleaf Town." The breeder answered.

"How long will it take?" Dawn asked.

"Well, according to my map, we'll be there in a week." Brock answered.

"Aww." Dawn groaned.

"My feet hurt!" She groaned.

Suddenly, Pikachu's ears went up as it heard something. Ash noticed this and looked curious at his buddy.

"Something wrong Pikachu?" Ash asked.

The mouse pokemon answered by jumping off of his trainer's shoulder and ran into the bushes up ahead. Dawn's Piplup jumped out of his trainer's arms and followed his mouse friend.

"Wait up Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"Piplup!" Dawn cried as well following the pokemon.

"Hey!" Brock said.

As the group went into the bushes, their eyes opened widely at what or who they found.

"What the?" Ash gasped.

"Poor kid!" Dawn cried as she went closer to the child.

The kid looked like he was male and about half of Dawn's size. He had black, spiky hair with some purple around the edges. He also had some bits of yellow hair covering his eyes a little. He wore a blue jacket with blue pants, a black shirt inside his jacket, a black collar around his neck, and a black belt around his hips. The 2 most important things he wore were a weird device that had a deck of cards in a slot and he had a chain necklace that was tied to a golden pyramid that had a weird eye symbol on it.

"I wonder what happened to him." Ash said while Brock was checking the boy's heart rate.

"He's breathing alright. Just to be safe, we should take him to the nearest pokemon center." Brok said looking at his map..

"I'll carry his cards." Dawn said as she took the boy's deck of cards.

"I'll carry him." Ash said as he lifted the kid up.

"There's a pokemon center 5 minutes from here." Brock said.

"Let's go Pikachu!" Ash called as he started to follow Brock's running speed.

"Wait for me!" Dawn cried trying to catch up.

While the group was running towards the pokemon center, Pikachu was watching the boy in case he moved a little. The rodent could feel some weird energy coming from the boy's pyramid figure. Other than that, the trip was normal.

**

* * *

5 Minutes Later**

The gang ran into a city and into the pokemon center.

"Hello and...Ahhh!" The pink haired, female nurse screamed.

"We found this boy lying unconscious in the middle of the forest!" Ash said.

"Get him on a bed!" Nurse Joy ordered.

Ash put the boy on the bed that was the closest to them.

The nurse ran to get a stretcher while Ash and his friends were trying to take the kid's stuff off.

"C'mon!" Dawn groaned while trying to take the kid's device off.

After 3 minutes, the coordinator noticed that there was a button to press. With a dumb look on her face, the blue haired brunette pressed the button, unlocking the straps, and finally pulling it off the boy's arm.

"I've never seen one of these before." Dawn said admiring its design.

While Dawn was trying out the boy's card device, Ash decided to take the chain necklace from the boy's neck. As soon as the raven haired boy touched thegolden pyramid, the thing started glowing.

"WHAT THE?" Ash gasped.

He was now seeing all sorts of weird stuff. He saw a strange maze with hundreds of paths, a strange tablet with 2 people battling with strange monsters, and a king who is face was not seen. Suddenly, the visions stopped.

"Woah." Ash moaned while feeling dizzy.

"You okay Ash?" Brock and Dawn asked.

"Pi-Ka-Chu?" The mouse pokemon asked.

"I'm fine. No need to worry." Ash responded.

"Judging from that pyramid, let's not touch it again." Brock said.

"Agreed!" Ash and Dawn answered.

Nurse Joy quickly came back with a stretcher and gently placed the boy on it.

"You'll have to wait in the Waiting Room." Nurse Joy said before taking the kid to the ER.

**

* * *

30 Minutes of Waiting Later**

Kid's POV

I slowly opened my eyes because of the burning light and I started to loo at my surroundings. I could tell I was in a hospital because of the equipment that was up.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!" A female voice cried.

I turned to see who said that and I saw 3 people looking at me.

The girl had long, blue hair with a white beanie hat on her head. She must have been looking at my deck of cards because she was wearing my Duel Disk and was holding my deck.

"Uh, hi." I said.

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"Hello, my name s Dawn, and this is Brock!" The girl said, pointing at the tall man.

"I'm Ash Ketchum." The kid with the hat said.

"What's your name?" Dawn asked me.

"My name is Yugi Muto." I answered.**This takes place after Season 4 and before KC Grand Prix. **

* * *

**The Kaiba brother will be in this story as well as Joey, Tea, and Tristan. **

**Screw Bakura, Rex, and Weavil! 'm not adding duels in the stoy and 'm not putting the Shadow Real either.**

**I may add Mai Valentine and the way the Yu-Gi-Oh characters summon their cards will be simlar to Season 3.**

**

* * *

Please Review, Comment, and Check out m other stories!**


	2. Chapter 2: A New World

**Here is the next chapter! **

**It starts out in Yugi's POV.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yugi. That's a cool name!" Dawn responded.

"What happened to you?" Brock asked.

"I had a seizure in the middle of the forest and passed out." I answered.

I lied because if these people knew what really happened to me, they will think I'm weirder than a normal boy. They looked like they were buying it.

"Where did you get that pyramid necklace?" Ash asked, pointing at the table near me.

I turned to the table and smiled as I grabbed it and hung it around my head.

"This thing?" I asked.

The group nodded in response.

"This is my Millennium Puzzle!` I answered.

"Millennium Puzzle?" Ash said all confused.

"What's so special about it?" Dawn asked.

"Well, when my grandpa was an archaeologist, he gave me this ancient puzzle that he got from one of his trips and it took me forever to complete it." I answered.

"I can see why it took you forever." Dawn said looking at my puzzle.

"Ya. After I completed it, I gained some great friends." I said.

"So it's your good luck charm." Dawn said.

"I have one also, to remember my mom." She added.

She took something out from her back pocket and showed it to me.

"A ribbon?" I asked.

"That's pretty good Dawn." I said with a smile.

Dawn gave me a smile for a response.

"Hey Yugi? Where are your friends?" Ash asked.

"I have no idea." I answered sadly.

"I bet by now, they're looking for me." I added.

The gang saw me all disappointed and gave me a kind smile.

"No need to worry Yugi." Dawn said.

"I'm sure you'll find them."

"Dawn's right and we can help you find them!" Ash said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Of course!" Brock said.

"Thanks you guys!" I said kindly.

I took off the white sheets from the bed and I slowly got on my feet.

"You're going to find your friends now?" Ash asked.

"Ya. Why?" I asked.

"You just woken up from being unconscious." Brock answered.

"Well, I feel a whole lot better now." I answered.

"Pika? Piplup?" I heard.

"C'mon Pikachu." Ash called as I saw a mouse creature coming out from underneath the bed

"Here Piplup." Dawn said as a blue penguin came out as well.

"Yugi, this is Pikachu and Piplup." Ash greeted me to the animals.

"Our Pokemon." He added.

"They look cool. Wait!" I said with my eyes opened wide.

"Did you call them Pokemon?" I asked.

"Ya. They are pokemon, but they consider us as their friends." Ash answered.

"**We've been sent to the world of Pocket Monsters!" **I screamed in my mind.

"Why you asked?" Brock asked.

"Have you seen any pokemon?" Dawn asked.

"I have on TV, but not up close in personal." I answered.

"Oh." Dawn said.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Ready!" The group answered.

The group walked out of the room before I did. As I was following the gang, the Millennium Puzzle started glowing as I heard a familiar voice.

"**Are you alright Yugi?" **A voice asked.

"I'm OK Pharaoh." I whispered so that Ash and his friends wouldn't hear.

"Did you hear what Ash said?" I asked him.

"**Yes and just from what he said, we're now in the world of Pocket Monsters."**The Pharaoh answered.

"**I just hope our friends are here as well." **He added.

"I hope so too. Ash and his friends are going to help me find them." I said.

"**I'm sensing good within these kids, but I can sense some weird energy within Ash." **The Pharaoh responded.

"**Be careful Yugi." **He added.

"I will Pharaoh." I whispered before coming back to reality.

We were now at the door until somebody said something.

"Excuse me." A nurse called out.

"Are you Yugi Muto?" She asked.

"Ya." I nodded.

"Someone came by to give you this." The nurse said as she lifted something.

As soon as I saw the thing the nurse was holding I gasped deeply. It was a white, zipper sports bag with blue stripes on it.

"Awesome! Thank you!" I said with a smile on my face.

"What's inside that bag Yugi?" Ash asked as he and his friends went to me.

"I'll show you guys, but I have to show it to you in a quiet spot." I said.

"How about the lounge?" Dawn asked.

"Sure!" I nodded as they took me to the lounge area.

**

* * *

Lounge Room**

"**Thank goodness nobody's here." **I said in my mind.

I put my bag on a table and took a seat. Ash, Brock, and Dawn sat at the opposite side of the table. Pikachu and Piplup were sitting on the table.

"OK. Here it is!" I said as I grab the zipper, moved it to the right in order to unzip the bag.

The bag opened up and released a glow of light, almost blinding the pokemon.

"Ahhh." the group gasped in amazement while looking at my items

The items I had were all olden. I had a scale, key, a rod, a ring pendant, a necklace, and of course my puzzle. Each item (except the key) had the eye symbol that I knew all about.

"Amazing!" Ash said with wide eyes.

"Wow. Where did you get these?" Dawn asked.

"I got them from some friends of mine." I answered.

"Is it okay if I wear the necklace?" Dawn asked.

"I promise to give it back in perfect condition."

"Well uh..." I muttered.

"PLEASE!" Dawn said giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Alright." I nodded in defeat.

"Awesome!" Dawn squealed as she took the necklace and ran towards the bathroom.

"Is she always like that whenever she sees jewelry?" I asked the boys.

"Not really. She loves to make herself beautiful." Brock answered.

"She'll be in the bathroom for awhile now." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded.

**

* * *

10 Minutes Later**

Normal POV

"OK! What do you think guys?" Dawn asked.

Dawn still had on her usual clothes, but she took her red scarf off and replaced it with Yugi's necklace. Yugi saw Ash blushing like crazy because of how beautiful Dawn was now.

"You look great Dawn!" Yugi answered.

"Thanks Yugi!" Dawn said with a smile.

"Where's your scarf?" Brock asked.

"In my backpack." Dawn answered.

"You guys ready?" Yugi asked.

"Ready." Brock and Dawn answered.

"Ready Ash?" Yugi asked while shaking Ash's hand.

Ash then came back to reality and noticed everyone (including the pokemon) were staring at him.

"Huh?" Ash said still blushing.

"You ready to go?" Yugi repeated.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about your friends." Ash said as he got up.

The group got all their stuff and headed out the pokemon center, thus beginnin the search of Yugi's missing friends.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**

**

* * *

Yugi's friends will appear in the next chapter and I will make Tea talk less about friendship. I hated Tea and her friendship speeches in the anime and also the Heart of the Cards speeches.**


	3. Chapter 3: That's so Dawn!

**Enjoy!**

**I have been working on this chapter for about 2 weeks. Sorry for the long wait!**

**

* * *

If anyone remembered a Disney show called, **_"That's so Raven"_** you'll see why I named this chapter after that show. XD  
**

**

* * *

In the Streets**

"So Yugi, what do your friends look like?" Brock asked.

While the gang was walking down the streets, Yugi told them that he has 3 friends. He was with 2 male companions and a female companion. One of the boys had blonde colored hair that was down to his shoulders. His eyes were brown and he was wearing a blue coat. The other guy had brown eyes and short hair that looked like a mohawk. He was also wearing a coat, but it was brown. The female of Yugi's group had brown shoulder length hair and sapphire colored eyes. Her body was covered with a black shirt.

"It shouldn't be too hard. They're probably the same size of you." Ash said with a smile.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded.

"Actually Ash..." Yugi muttered while rolling his eyes.

"They're about the same size as you guys." He replied.

Ash and his friends immediately stopped walking and they all looked at the small boy. (except Dawn)

"How old are you?" The breeder asked.

"16 years old." Yugi answered.

"WHAT?" Ash gasped.

Pikachu and Piplup fell off of their trainers' shoulders because of how shocked they were at how old Yugi was. The penguin pokemon jumped back on his trainer's shoulder to check on her, but she was as still as a statue.

"If you're wondering about my height, I didn't grow that much when I was young." Yugi explained.

"It's alright. We're not going to laugh at you." Ash said kindly.

"How old are you guys?" The spiky hair boy asked.

"Well I'm 15 and Ash and Dawn are both 10." Brock responded.

"Wow! You and Dawn look a bit older than 10." Yugi gasped in disbelief at Ash.

"PIPLUP!" The penguin screamed.

Everyone turned at the blue haired girl who was still frozen in place. They ran in front of her to see what was wrong with the penguin pokemon, but he was okay. It was Dawn who was acting strange.

"Dawn?" Ash said while waving his hand to wake the coordinator.

Dawn looked like her brain wasn't functioning. Her sapphire colored eyes were bugging out,gazing down at her new necklace Yugi gave her. Pikachu, Ash, and Yugi could sense some weird energy coming from the necklace. The spiky hair boy knew exactly what was happening to the blue haired girl.

"**She's getting a vision." **Yugi said in his mind.

"**Yes, somehow Dawn is able to tap into the power of the Millennium Necklace. Her vision might tell us where our friends are." **The Pharaoh of the Millennium Puzzle responded.

"**We'll find out soon enough." **Yugi said.

**

* * *

Vision**

"Yugi!" A group of 3 kids cried in excitement.

"Joey, Tristan, Tea!" Yugi responded as his friends ran up to him.

Yugi's 3 friends were outside a restaurant, near a table that had 3 plates of food. Judging by the noodles and soup, they were at a Chinese restaurant.

End of Vision

"Dawn! Wake up!" Ash said.

Suddenly, the coordinator came back to reality as her heart jumped. Ash was relieved to see Dawn's pupils growing back to normal size, but was confused at what could have zone the blunette out.

"Huh, what?" Dawn muttered while looking around.

"You okay Dawn?" Brock asked.

"Piplup?" The penguin questioned as well.

"That was weird." Dawn answered.

"What was weird?" Ash asked, all confused.

"I think I just got a glimpse of the future!" Dawn responded.

"WHAT?" Ash gasped.

"**Thought so." **Yugi whispered.

"Yugi? Do the names Joey, Tristan, and Tea sound familiar?" Dawn asked.

"Ya." Yugi nodded.

"Did you see them?" He replied.

"I think I know where they are." The blunette answered.

Dawn told Yugi, Ash, and Brock to follow her to the location of where Yugi's friends were at. She told them that Yugi's friends probably wanted something to eat, but they didn't realize that there's a cafeteria back at the pokemon center. The boys nodded and followed the coordinator.

**

* * *

Chinese Restaurant**

"Did you guys have to eat now? Yugi might be hurt!" Tea said to her friends.

"He's fine Tea. He's being treated at that hospital we went to." Tristan answered while slurping some noodles.

"The nurse said that he got taken thee by 3 kids who were walking through the woods." Joey replied.

"**I just hope that the Pharaoh is okay." **Tea said in her mind.

Ever since, Tea 1st met the Pharaoh, she started to have strange feelings for him. She met him after he rescued her from a mugger that wanted her money. Before the Battle City Tournament began, Tea was the 1st of Yugi's friends to discover the Pharaoh's ancient past and his destiny. Even though, she had a love connection with the nameless Pharaoh, she also had feelings towards the normal Yugi. All she could think about while drinking her soup, was her crush's crazy hairdo.

**

* * *

Back with Ash & Co.**

Dawn's POV

"Are you sure where the restaurant is Dawn?" Ash questioned.

"Just look for a red building that looks like a Dojo." I answered while looking around.

"They're eating outside at a table." I replied.

"Like that building?" Yugi pointed at a path.

Since we came to a fork on the road, we were staring at 2 different roads. The path that Yugi was pointing at was the left path. I had a feeling that the red building that Yugi was pointing was the restaurant because there was a fake Rayquaza wrapped on the roof.

"That must be the place!" I announced to the group.

"Then let's go!" Yugi cried as he ran down the left path.

"Right behind ya!" Ash replied as he ran along with Yugi.

I followed the 2 boys with Brock on my tail. After about a minute of running, we were at the restaurant. As I saw Yugi's friends eating, my eyes felt like they were about to pop out of my eye sockets. My vision was correct and was about to come true in a few seconds.

**

* * *

Back to Yugi's friends**

Tea's POV

"HEY GUYS!" A familiar voice called out.

I lifted my head after slurping some noodles and my eyes were about to bust in shock. Yugi was running to the table that we were eating at. Joey and Tristan almost spitted out some noodles as soon as they saw our friend. We got out of our seats and started running towards Yugi.

"Yugi!" We all cried in excitement.

"Joey,Tristan, Tea!" Yugi responded.

I smiled and watched Joey and Tristan give Yugi a nuggy on his head. He didn't care as he was laughing along with the boys.

"Piplup."

I looked down and I saw a small blue penguin looking at me.

"Piplup." It chirped, waving its flipper.

I wasn't an expert on penguins, but the way it was waving, it was greeting me. I knelt on my knees and started stroking its head.

"Awww, you're so adorable!" I responded to the animal.

"NOT AS BEAUTIFUL AS YOU!" A man said.

I looked up and I saw a man with tan skin and spiky black hair. The second I got up, the man grabbed my hands and started to hit on me.

"MY NAME'S BROCK! I'M THE ONE WHO BROUGHT YUGI TO YOU!WHAT DO I GET FOR A REWARD!" The guy flirted.

"Nothing!" I answered.

"HOW ABOUT A KISS?" He replied.

"In your dreams Romeo." I responded as I pushed him back.

The man went back to his friends with a sad look on his face. He was with 2 other kids who were about my size. One of them was a male with a red cap on his head. He had chocolate brown eyes, Z marks on his cheeks, black messy hair, and he had a yellow mouse standing in front of him. The other kid was a female who had blue hair. She had sapphire colored eyes like mine, yellow clippings for her hair, and a white beanie hat with a pink symbol.

"**What the?"**

My eyes opened widely when I saw the stuff that the girl was wearing. I wasn't shocked by how short the girl's pink mini skirt was or her clothes. My eyes were gazing at the blunette's accessories that she was wearing. Her right arm was wearing Yugi's Duel Disk with his Duel Monsters cards. The item that she was wearing that made me gasped the most was resting around her neck.

"**Why is she wearing the Millennium Necklace?"**

I could understand why she was wearing Yugi's Duel Disk. She was carrying it for Yugi while he was resting in the hospital. As for the necklace, Yugi must have shown them the Millennium items and I just this girl wanted it for a while.

"You must be Tea." The raven haired boy said, making me come back to reality.

I nodded to him for a response.

"Sorry about Brock. He does that to just about every girl that he sees." The boy replied.

"It's fine. He sounds like some people that I know." I smirked while staring at Joey and Tristan.

"What does that mean?" Joey said as they were now staring at Tea.

"Oh nothing." I responded.

"Anyway, my name is Ash Ketchum. Yugi told us about you guys." The rave haired boy announced.

"Joey Wheeler's the name and this is my pal, Tristan." Joey said while pointing at Tristan.

"My name is Dawn. It's really nice to meet you guys." The blue haired girl said.

"Thanks for bringing us back our buddy, but we just have 1 question for you Dawn." Tristan said.

* * *

Dawn's POV

"Why are you wearing Yugi's Duel Disk?" Tristan asked me.

My mind drew a instant blank for an answer. I wasn't wearing a Frisbee or any CDs on me. The only round stuff I had on were my charm bracelet, my poketech, and the weird card holding device. I then found out what the card device was called.

"You mean this thing?" I asked, showing them the cad device.

"Ya." Joey nodded.

"Oops!" I responded as I started to blush a little.

"I forgot I was wearing this." I replied as I unlocked the strap that was keeping the disk on my wrist.

I gave the disk back to Yugi while telling his friends that I was holding it for him. They appreciated my good deed. I was wondering who invented those Duel Disks and why. I've never seen those kinds of cards before in my life either. I wanted to know what those disks could do.

"Awww! It's so cute!" I heard Joey say.

I looked down and I saw Joey pulling Pikachu's cheeks. I immediately began to freak out as I knew exactly what was going to happen.

* * *

Joey's POV

"You got to be careful with Pikachu guys!" Ash warned Tristan and I.

"Awww! Even its name is cute!" I said in a cute voice while Tristan and I were squeezing the mouse's cheeks.

Suddenly, while Pikachu was groaning, its cheeks were beginning to spark.

"YUGI! TEA! TAKE COVER!" Brock cried while everyone else ran underneath a table.

"Take cover?" I questioned.

The answer exploded in our faces as the mouse electrocuted us really badly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!

* * *

**

**I'm planning to add the following characters to the story:**

**Seto Kaiba**

**Mokuba Kaiba**

**Yami Bakura (In the Millenium Puzzle mostly)**

**Pegasus**

**I may have Mai Valentine as well.**

* * *

**I also thought of a better plot too! Hopefuly, you will all love it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Knowing the Groups

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tea, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Piplup, and I were all hiding under a table as we watched Joey and Tristan being electrocuted by Pikachu. The sight of the attack was not only breath taking, but looked more painful than getting attacked by a holographic Duel Monster. The attack stopped and Joey and Tristan were fried like the food on the table. We all crawled out beneath the table and could smell the roasted skin from the two boys.

"You boys better stop acting like a bunch of 5 year olds or else..." Tea said angrily at Joey and Tristan.

"It's okay Tea!" Ash said.

"A lot of people do that to Pikachu." He added.

"Is Pikachu your pet?" Tea asked.

"Of course not! Pikachu's a member of my family!"Ash answered as Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and rub his face to his owner.

Piplup waddled towards Joey and Tristan to greet them, but the result was not really generous.

"IS THE PENGUIN GOING TO EXPLODE ON US?" Joey cried as he and Tristan quickly got back on their feet.

"No!" Dawn answered in a rude tone.

"This is my partner Piplup!" She replied with a sudden smile.

"Piplup!" The penguin greeted.

The boys calmed down as they gently petted Piplup's head There was a few seconds of silence until Joey said something.

"Why can Pikachu fire electricity?" Joey wondered.

"Pikachu has electric pouches located in both of his cheeks that can store electricity and release it for an attack." Brock explained.

"Pikachu is a electric type of pokemon." Ash said.

"Pokemon?" Tristan said all confused.

"What on earth are pokemon?" Joey asked.

"Rather than tell you guys, we'll show them to you!" Dawn responded.

"Let's head back to the Pokemon Center and we'll show you our pokemon!" She added.

"You mean that hospital where we were just at?" Joey asked.

"Ya." Dawn nodded.

"Can you teach us how to play that card game?" Ash asked.

"You mean Duel Monsters?" I replied.

"That's the game's name?" Ash responded.

I nodded in response.

"Too bad Joey and I can't play with our Duel Disks to show you guys how the game is played." I said sadly.

"Why? They work." Dawn said.

"WHAT?" Joey, Tea, Tristan, and I all gasped.

We all couldn't believe what we just heard. The duel disks work in this world? They aren't supposed to work in this world. When Kaiba Corporation created the Duel Disks, they also launched a satellite programmed to make the Due; Disks function properly. Without the satellite, the Duel Disks are useless. The only possible theory I could imagine why they still work was if there was a gateway still opened up that led to our world. If we don't find that portal soon enough, we'll be trapped in the world of Pocket Monsters forever!

"Hope you don't mind saying this Yugi, but while you were resting, I tried on your Duel Disk ." Dawn said.

"I only just pressed the button that moves the card spaces, looked at your deck, but didn't set a card on the spaces." She replied.

"Did the Duel Disk spaces glowed?" Joey asked.

"Ya." Dawn nodded.

"Awesome!" Joey cried.

"Let's head back to the Pokemon Center." Brock said.

"What about the food?" Tristan asked.

"There's a cafeteria in the Pokemon Center." Ash responded.

"WHAT?" Joey screamed.

"What the heck were you guys doing?" Dawn asked.

"We were going to see Yugi, but JOEY wanted Chinese food!" Tea explained.

"Geez, you guys are worst than Ash when it comes to food!" Dawn said.

"Hey!" Ash shouted.

Dawn started giggling as she turned around and started to run away from us. The giggling grew to playful laughter as she ran farther and farther from us.

"GET BACK HERE DAWN BERLITZ!" Ash demanded.

The raven haired boy ran after his friend with Pikachu and Piplup behind him. Once they were no longer seen, Brock started to laugh at what just happened.

"Those two should have been brother and sister." Brock chuckled.

"They're not? I thought they were because of the hats." Tea said.

The oldest of Ash's group took out some dollar bill and set it on the table with the noodles.

"It's on me." Brock said.

"Thanks man." Joey responded.

"Come on! I'll take you back to the Pokemon Center!" Brock said.

And with that, the chase of Ash and Dawn was underway. We all followed Brock as we gioded us back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**Outside the Pokemon Center**

Dawn's POV

The race was just about to end and of course, I was in the lead. Pikachu was in 2nd place with my Piplup right behind him. Ash was in last as I could see his momentum decreasing. The sight of the future Pokemon Master sweating was so amusing, I couldn't help but laugh. Unfortunately, my laughter was short because I was blinded by another glow of Yugi's necklace. The last time ot was glowing, It told me where Joey, Tristan, and Tea were at. I stopped instantly to try to stare at the necklace, but I was immediately tackled to the concrete sidewalk by the pokemon and Ash. As soon as I fell into the ground, I went into another vision.

* * *

**Vision**

"Isn't the tonight just beautiful Ash?" I said while gazing at the night sky.

"Not as lovely as your eyes." Ash responded.

I lowered my head and turned myself towards the raven haired boy. We were sitting front of a large flower garden and were near a house. I could already tell just by viewing the flowers that we were back at my house in Twinleaf Town. The house was dark and quier while it looked like ir was jusr Ash and I outside.

"I'm really sorry for what I did to you and your mom early today." Ash said.

"To show you how sorry I am, close your eyes." He ordered.

I did as Ash ordered, but what I felt a few seconds later changed my life forever. As soon as I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me and lips touching my mouth, I shot my eyes as wide openly possible. My blood was about to explode as I saw my dream happening.

"**ASH IS GOING TO KISS ME!" **My present self sc reamed in my head.

* * *

**End of Vision**

Ash's POV

"Dawn? Dawn!" I screamed.

It was happening exactly like last time. Dawn was bugging out while looking at Yugi's necklace, but it was creepier than before. The coordinator was blushing like crazy as she grew the biggest smile I've seen in awhile. The smile was so big that it actually scared me a little. I wanted either Pikachu or Piplup to wake Dawn up, but it looked like whatever vision she was getting was going to be great.

Suddenly, the blunette came back to reality and started wondering why I was on top of her. I immediately started blushing as much as Dawn did as I quickly got on my feet.

"Wh-what happened?" Dawn asked all confused.

"You stopped and got tackled by us." I answered.

"Did you get another vision?" I questioned.

"Ya." Dawn nodded as she got up.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"HEY GUYS!"

I turned around and saw Brock, Yugi, and his friends coming. They in front of us and wondered why we weren't in the building yet. I just told them that we were waiting for them and they fell for my lie. We then entered the center, but just as Dawn and I expected, Brock ran up to the desk and began to flirt with Nurse Joy. Tea went up to the breeder and tapped on his shoulder.

"Can you do this later?" Tea said as she dragged Brock back to us by his ear.

"I like your style Tea?" Dawn said.

"Thanks!" Tea said as she threw the breeder back into the group.

"May I help you people?" Nurse Joy asked.

"What's on the menu?" Joey replied.

"Joey!" Tea said as she pinched Joey's shoulder.

"What? I'm still hungry!" Joey responded.

"Sorry, but the cafeteria's only available for guests." The nurse stated.

"May we order some rooms?" Brock asked.

This hospital's also a hotel?" Joey cried.

"Ya!" I nodded.

"Sweet!" Tristan said.

"How many rooms do you want?" Nurse Joy wanted to know.

Brock made the reservations and told the nurse that we would stay for the night. Yugi and his friends wanted four rooms for them; which was okay for us. Dawn, Brock, and I usually order two rooms because Dawn spends too much time in the bathroom in the morning. The last time we stayed at a Pokemon Center, the coordinator spent an hour in the bathroom just to fix her hair.

Nurse Joy gave us nine room keys (3 spare keys for Dawn's room, my room, and Yugi's room) and told us that our rooms were upstairs on the second floor. Once we got our keys, we were on our own.

"If you guys need anything, I'll be at the lounge, planning our route to Jubilife City." Brock said.

"I'm going to take a shower if my room has a shower." Tea said.

"I know a special way of cleaning hair without shampoo or soap." Dawn said as she raised a ringer in the air while winking.

"Huh?" Tea wondered.

"Take me to your room and I'll show you!" The blunette ordered.

Tea nodded and guided the young blue haired girl upstairs to her room. Piplup followed the females as I laughed a little at what the blue penguin pokemon was about to get himself into.

"Don't tire yourself Piplup!" I shouted.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu repeated.

"Why?" Joey asked.

I explained to Yugi and the boys what Dawn's technique of cleaning hair was and that Piplup is the source for her water. Usually, the penguin pokemon uses Bubblebeam on the blue haired trainer for a bout a minute an d then he waits for Dawn to wash up. With Tea joining her Piplup'g going to get tired after doing double of work. I also warned the boys that Dawn will probably want to use Bubblebeam on their heads, especially Yugi's.

"Thanks for the warning." Joey responded.

"Anyway, we'll be in the cafeteria." He added.

"Mine if I join you?" I asked.

"Sure!" Joey nodded.

"You guys go on ahead, I'm going to bring my stuff to my room." Yugi said.

"Good idea." Tristan said.

"We'll duel in an hour! Okay Joey?" Yugi said.

Joey nodded as we all departed from each other to the rooms that we wanted to be at.

* * *

**5 Minutes Later: Yugi's Room**

Yugi's POV

I was sitting on my bed looking at my deck of Duel Monsters cards, getting ready for my duel with Joey. While I was flipping through the cards, I had a lot in my mind. Most of the stuff was about this world that we were now in. So far it was a peaceful world with monsters similar to that new video game that Industrial Illusions created called Pocket Monsters, but I knew there were evil lurking beyond this planet just like the game.

"**Are you feeling alright Yugi?" **

I stopped flipping through my deck and saw the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle in front of me. The spirit was 5000 years old, but looked like what I was going to be in 20 years. The reason why he didn't looked older than my grandfather was because he locked himself in the Millenium Puzzle in order to prevent evil from stealing his powers for world conquest.

I awakened the ancient spirit after I completed the Millennium Puzzle and ever since then, we have been on many dangerous adventures. The biggest problem about the Pharaoh is that he can't remember his past or even his own name. When the time comes, we'll be on another adventures to uncover that mystery.

The pharaoh must have sense me flipping my cards like crazy and probably wanted to check on me.

"I'm fine. just thinking." I answered.

"**About this world?" **Yami replied.

I nodded as a response.

"I wish we could learn more about this world. We have learned a bit from Ash and his friends, but I think we need more information about these monsters." I said.

"**I have a feeling that most of these monsters in this world are based off of the Pocket Monsters video game." **Yami responded.

"**That Pikachu that Ash has looks identical to that electric pokemon you caught in the game." **He mentioned.

"So far we haven't encountered any wild monsters or pokemon as what Ash calls them, but I have a bad feeling that there are evil people rather than evil pokemon." I said while I was staring at the closet where I hid the bag with the four millennium items inside.

"If they get their hands on the millennium items and these, we're finished!" I replied, pulling out three special cards from my belt.

I stared at the 3 cards that I won from the last Duel Monsters tournament. The cards that were the only ones that Maximilian Pegasus couldn't make copies of because of how powerful they really were. The most powerful cards in Duel Monsters,...

"**The Egyptian God cards"**

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**

**Sorry for the boring. The next few chapters will be interesting!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Visions and Bubbles

**You thought that this story was history?  
**

**IT'S NOT!  
**

**Truth was that I kind of lost a little interest in Yu-Gi-Oh for awhile and I felt like writing other stories. **

**Plus, I moved to a brand new house a few months ago and I'm still getting use to being in a new home. So far, it's a great house and I set one of the rooms as an office for me to do my stories. Problem is since the office and my room both have full windows, my three dogs have to bark next to my desk whenever another dog barks, somebody's coming, or someone's walking. **

**That and I have a woman who's like a secondary mother to me that likes to be with me, but that's not what you wanted to read.  
**

* * *

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Tea's Room**

Dawn's POV

"You sure about this Dawn?" Tea asked.

"I came up with the idea a year ago and nothing bad happened to me." I consoled the teen.

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" I ordered.

The chirps of my beloved partner were heard from inside the bathroom as he worked his magic. The bathroom door was left slightly opened as I was sitting on the bed in front of the television. My body was once again covered by my normal clothes. Yugi's golden necklace was still hanging around my neck, watching the television.

"Ahhh..." I sighed.

Like a rock, my head fell backwards onto the bed. Dark blue strands of my hair became wild, dripping drops of water on the sheets. I raised my feet out of my boots and placed them in a frog position. While twitting my toes in my black socks, the ceiling fan above me was my entertainment. The more the spinning blade spun like a record, the sleepier I got.

"**I should take a five minute nap."** My said in my head.

My vision slowly faded to blackness , sending me to a quick slumber.

* * *

**Dream**

"Ready Dawn?" A familiar voice called out.

My eyes were full of rage as they were staring at the other side of the battlefield. A cloud of darkness blanketed the area, preventing us to see the "outside" world. My opponent gve me an evil grin trying to send chills down my spine, but it didn't work. My opponent looked like Ash, but there was one major difference that the villain had that my friend would never have. A fake golden eye that was replacing his right eye.

"Ready Pikachu? Piplup?" I asked my team.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked, facing the opponent.

"Piplup!" My partner nodded.

"Before we begin our battle, please accept this little gift from me!" Ash said as he brought out card.

Ash tossed the card at me as I got my hand ready. Like catching an incoming pokeball, I caught the card with my fingers and took a look at it. The moment I saw what the card was made my heart skip a beat.

"Mom?" I gasped in horror.

* * *

End of Dream

My eyes shot open, scared if the dream was real. The minute I rose my head towards the television was enough that I woke up from my sleep.

"It was all a dream." I said to myself while catching my breath.

"Are you oka..."

"I'm alright!" I beat Tea's question.

"Just watching some TV." I reported.

I looked down at Yugi's necklace and noticed that it was still glowing. Was this necklace showing me visions that may happen in real life? Visions of the future? It aided me to help Yugi find his friends and it must have warned me about what's going to happen to two of the most important people in my life, Ash and my mom. Either that or that was just a dream.

"Thanks again for bringing Yugi back to us!" Tea said.

"No problem!" I responded.

"Do you live around here?" The teen asked me.

"I'm from Twinleaf Town. It's a small town located south from here." I answered.

"You said you came up with Piplup's hair cleaning ability about a year ago?" Tea recalled.

"Is Piplup your pet?" The teen wondered.

"Don't be racist, Tea!" I responded.

"Piplup's more like a baby brother to me!" I replied.

"Piplup!" My penguin chirped happily, running out of the bathroom.

"After a near death experience with a cluster of Ariados, Piplup's been my partner for over a year now." I added.

"What's an Ariados?" Tea wondered.

"A spider pokemon." I said.

"What's a pokemon?" The teen asked.

"WHAT?" My jaw dropped.

"WHAT PLANET ARE YOU FROM?" I CRIED.

Another vision was shown to me, blinding my eyesight.

* * *

**Vision**

"GIVE ME BACK MY PUZZLE!" Yugi screamed.

"Sorry twerp, but we'll be selling this toy online for cash!" A familiar talking cat pokemon smirked.

The cat was in a green hot air balloon basket along with two humans. A woman with long red hair and a man with blue hair. Even without the "R" on their uniforms, I knew who they were.

* * *

End of Vision

"Oh no." I whispered, dropping my feet back into my boots.

"Are you done with Piplup?" I asked frantically, making my way out the door.

"Ya why?" The teen wondered.

"NOOOOOOO!" A boy next door screamed.

"**Too late!" **My brain informed.

"YUGI!" Tea screamed behind me.

I swung the door open and ran to the other side of the narrow hallway, only to swing another door open. The sight of Yugi's ridiculous hairdo was a confirmation that I picked the right room to barge in. The small boy stood in front of the open window in fear, watching the three familiar crooks float in their Meowth hot air balloon. The same villains who were stalking on my friends and I...

"Team Rocket!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Piplup!" Piplup chirped angrily.

"The Twerpette!" Meowth cried.

"A talking cat?" Tea gasped.

"And a teenage girl wearing a towel over her head." James blinked.

"Glad she's not naked." Jessie muttered.

Tea went up to her friend and gasped at what Jessie was holding. In the woman's hands were the chains that were holding Yugi's Millennium Pule.

"GIVE ME BACK MY PUZZLE!" Yugi screamed.

"Sorry twerp, but we'll be selling this toy online for cash!" Meowth smirked.

"Just who are you guys?" Tea wondered.

"**Please don't recite the motto!" **I pleaded.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear."

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" said the talking cat pokemon with a yellow jewel on his forehead.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"And Meowth, now dat's a name!"

I walked to Yugi's side and looked down at the boy. His head turned to face mine as I gave him a smile. A nod was giving, signaling that I got the problem solved.

"Piplup and I have it covered!" I pointed to my pokemon.

"Piplup." Piplup chirped, proudly raising a flipper.

"Stay back." I ordered.

Yugi and Tea took a few steps back towards the door as I got myself into a safe position.

"OK Piplup, bust their balloon with Bubblebeam!" I ordered.

The penguin pokemon obeyed my command by blowing bubbles at the villains. Unlike the Bubblebeam that was used for hair washing, the upcoming attack was like having a painful shower.. Loud explosions boomed like fireworks as the deadly bubbles met the trio. The screams of Team Rocket shrunk softer and softer as I ran through the clearing smoke.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed in defeat, spiraling away.

"I got it! I got it!" I kept on saying.

I dove most of my body through the window with my hand out, praying that I grab the puzzle. The moment I felt the chains, my hands close.

"GOTCHA" I announced.

The chain of the golden pyramid was in my hand, rocking side to side. The golden eye stare into my soul, giving me a closer view of the pyramid than when I saw it a few hours ago. With my upper body strength, I crawled back through the window.

"Here you go Yugi!" I said, putting the golden puzzle over him.

"Awesome! Thanks Dawn!" The boy responded.

"What happened?" I wondered.

"After I got deck ready for the duel against Joey later, I took the Millennium Puzzle on that desk and went to the..."

"Bathroom and when you came back out, Team Rocket showed up." I finished Yugi's story.

"Ya." Yugi nodded.

"**How did I know that?" **I froze a little.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Special Report!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The door swung opened as we all turned to the other side of the room. Standing in front of Ash and Tristan, Joey was gasped for air with his hand on the door.

"What's up Joey?" Yugi wondered..

"Yuug, turn on the TV!" Joey ordered, entering the room.

"There's an announcement on the news on an upcoming Pocket Monsters tournament!" He replied, grabbing the remote.

"You mean Pokemon." Ash corrected.

"Pikachu." Pikachu nodded on his master's shoulder.

The blonde teenager turned on the television and raised the volume up a little as a woman was speaking about the tournament.

In one week, the world's biggest pokemon tournament will go underway at Jubi!ife City" A man declared live.

"All Pokemon trainers/coordinators are eligible to compete!" The woman announced.

"Why should we care about a pokemon tournament, Joey?" Yugi blinked.

"We don't have any pokemon." He reminded his group.

"Look who's going to hos it." Joey pointed.

The screen cut to Marian standing outside of the Contest Hall with some weird looking man. The man had long crystal colored hair covering his right eye, unable for the viewers to see it. The only other main feature the man had on was a red suit with yellow buttons. Ash and I didn't know a clue who the man was, but Yugi and his friends knew as they all jumped in fear.

"PEGASUS!" Yugi and Tea gasped.

"A flying horse?" I blinked.

"He's the guy who created the Duel Monsters card game." Joey informed.

"Cool!" Ash and I responded.

"You guys must be fans of his work." The raven haired boy said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked.

* * *

**Vision**

Another vision was shown from the golden neckless as I saw the man from the television standing on one side of a giant arena. The arena was attached to both ends of a bridge inside of a increible castle. The opponent that was grinding his teeth was standing on the opposite side. He was wearing a purple suit and had long brown hair that reached his neck.

"And you've lost much more than this duel haven't you, Kaiba. You've lost the only chance you ha of rescuing your baby brother." Pegasus said to his foe.

"You've let him down, but don't worry my dear friend." He added, pulling out a card from in his red suit.

An evil grin stayed on the man's face as he showed Kaiba the card. I was just as confused as the loser as we both saw the card in the creator's hand. What was in Pegasus' hand was nothing. The card just had a blue background with the bottom with the yellow colored background.

"I'll spare you the agony of carrying on in this world without him." Pegasus said.

"What is that?" Kaiba gasped.

"Meet the final fate of your soul, Seto Kaiba!" The victor cried.

The long silver hair blew upwards and startled me at what got unveiled. A fake golden eye was visibly seen as it blinded Kaiba's sight. The loser screamed until the light show began to dim down, making Kaiba become silent a few seconds later. Silence filled the large room as the blank card was being developed. My pupils shrunk once I saw who was in the deadly photo. The body of Seto Kaiba stood still, but his soul got sealed inside the training card Pegasus held.

"Did the golden eye steal his soul?" I gasped in horror.

End of Vision

* * *

A bright light flashed randomly as I returned back to reality. I blinked and turned to the gang, wondering if anyone noticed me. Luckily, there were no weird looks or responses. They were all glued to the news on television.

"The winner will receive the glory of a king or queen!" Pegasus said.

"Three million pokedollars!"

"A year supply of pokemon food!"

"And a chance to have your team become the first set of Duel Monsters trading cards!" The man announce, holding a hand of blank cards.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" I shouted.

Everyone turned to me with confuse looks on their faces towards my random outburst. My cheeks rapidly turned red as I heard what I just said. I shouted at the television like a little child watching an interactive children's show, telling Mr. Pegasus to not have my pokemon. Now I need to come up with a lie or else the worries will increase.

"That's...absolutely not a cheap gimmick for people to buy Duel Monster cards." I blushed.

"What makes you say that, Dawn?" Ash blinked.

"Pika." Pikachu wondered.

"Why is a man like Pegasus (who made a card game) is hosting pokemon tournament?" I answered.

"You have a point, Dawn." Yugi nodded.

"Maybe Pegasus loves pokemon." Tristan said.

"Could be." Joey responded.

"Speaking of Pegasus, what's so great about Duel Monsters?" Ash asked.

"You'll find out soon enough!" Joey said.

"I'll be right there, guys. I just need something to eat." Yugi said.

"And I need to finish my hair." I replied, remembering that my hair is dry.

* * *

**Five Minutes Later**

Yugi's POV

"Ready, Pharaoh?" I asked my puzzle.

After having just a sandwich from the cafeteria, it was time. Time for duel with my best friend in a children's card game. Rather than most duels I've had been in, this one was going to be a harmless. No evil would interrupted due to Dawn getting rid of Team Rocket; which meant we were safe for the moment.

While standing in front of one of the toilet doorways, the ancient Egyptian Pharaoh did his job. The Millennium Puzzle began to shine in my face as I felt little to hardly any control of my body. It was time once again for my soul to rest while my doppelganger was about to take my place temporary.

"**YU-GI-OH!"**

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Let's Duel! Part 1

**I'm surprised people are still liking this story! To be honest, I was gonna delete this story because almost every fan likes the abridged series more than the original. Mind you, I do like the abridged series as much as the original, but once you see the abridged version, you will barely take the original version seriously.  
**

* * *

**Also writing a duel is kind of more complex than narrating a pokemon batle.**

**Enjoy how I did this chapter!**

* * *

**Out in the Back**

Ash's POV

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" I ordered.

My buddy fired a current of electricity towards the small penguin, but Dawn came up with a good counter strategy.

"Use Whirlpool to absorb Pikachu's Thunderbolt!" I heard my opponent call out.

Piplup raised his flippers as he summoned a massive liquid tornado. He threw the typhoon at the current, countering the rodent's attack from doing any damage. My buddy got swallowed as I shielded my eyes from the glowing electricity. Static was flying all over the area while Pikachu felt the rushing waters of pain. The whirlpool vanished, leaving my buddy soaking wet.

"Finish him off with Peck!" The blunette concluded.

"Use Pikachu!" I responded.

Both pokemon started to charge their attacks by our words. The penguin ran towards my mouse as we waited for the collision. The moment Piplup launched tow forward, Pikachu swung his til, hard at his foe. Both attacks made contact to their targets, sending both pokemon flying backwards. Pikachu flew into me, knocking me off my feet while Piplup slid on his back to Dawn.

"Aaaaa." Pikachu groaned a little.

"You okay, Pikachu?" I asked with concern.

"Pikachu and Piplup are unable to battle! Round one is a draw!" Brock declared.

A round of applause was heard near the door leading to the cafeteria as Yugi's gang sat on the benches. Since we were all waiting for the spiky haired boy ti come out from his lunch break, Dawn and I decided to provide them with some short entertainment. After we saw Joey playing some kind of handheld video game that quite resembles to the real world, reality needed to be seen

"Not bad!" A man's voice commented.

Everyone turned towards the door and spotted the boy we've been waiting for. Although he was present, his appearance felt weird to see. Almost as if he grew rapidly in a real short amount of time. His body grew up to the heights of his friends, had spikier hair, and had an older face. Aside from those details, he looked the same.

"Hey Yugi!" Tea greeted.

"You just missed an intense round, Yuug!" Joey informed his friend.

"I did see the outcome." Yugi responded.

"Oh." The blonde teen muttered.

"The field's all yours, Guys!" I announced, getting back up.

"Pikachu." Pikachu nodded.

"But what about the battle?" Yugi wondered.

"We'll resume it after you're done!" I answered.

"I still need to finish my drink!" Dawn said.

The two of us returned to our seats as Yugi and Joey took our field standings. The blonde teen took the west side and Yugi had the east. The duel disks launched two small devices to both sides of the field as the card spaces connected to each other.

"Ready, Joey?" Yugi called, drawing a hand.

"Let's do this!" Joey held a hand of five cards.

"IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"

* * *

Normal POV

"I'll start this off!" The third rank duelist said, drawing his six card.

"I play Swordsman of Landstar in Defense Mode!" He called out his move.

* * *

Ash's POV

A life sized holographic model of Joey's monster was summoned in a a crouching position. Its realistic appearance made my eyes bugged out by how awesome technology has become. Although it was just a hologram, the cute monster looked like it was breathing.

"Pika?!" Pikachu gasped.

"Incredible!" I blinked.

"What a hologram!" Dawn cried.

* * *

Normal POV

"Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn!" Joey concluded, inserting a card in one of five inner slots.

"I draw." Yugi began.

The King of Games drew his first card of the duel as everyone awaited his first move.

"I play Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast in Attack Mode!"

"Attack!"

* * *

Ash's POV

A lion monster appeared as it slashed Joey's monster to shreds, shattering him into millions of pieces. According to Tea, Joey was still safe due to having his monster in Defense Mode. If the Swordsman of Landstar was in Attack mode, the difference between both monsters attack points would have conducted Joey's life points.

"How many life points do they have?" Dawn asked.

"4000." The brunette answered.

"Whoever loses all of their life points is the loser." Tristan said.

* * *

Normal POV

"I'll end my turn by placing two cards face down." Yugi finished.

"It's my move now!" Joey said, drawing his card.

"I'll lay one card face down and summon Axe Raider in Attack Mode!" He announced.

"Attack Gazelle!"

The king of mythical beast was no more as he literally got axed in half, dealing some damage to Yugi's life points. Even though he did lose 200 life points, the king had no worries. In fact, he was almost glad he was losing.

* * *

**Yugi: 4000 – 200 = 3800 Life Points**

* * *

"I end my turn!" The blonde duelist smiled.

"I activate the magic card, Graceful Charity!" Yugi said, drawing the card.

An angel appeared the duelist's head, showering his deck with hope as he drew three cards. Sadly, he had to discard two in his hand. He glanced down at his hand and discarded the two he didn't need.

"I play Watapon in Defense Mode." He called.

* * *

Dawn's POV

A pink puffball was summoned to the field, causing me to squeal by the monster's cuteness. It was literally just a pink fuzzball with antenna ears. Everyone (including Yugi and Joey) gave me weird looks as I realized what I just did. My cheeks roasted madly as I felt my hair stick up from Piplup still effected by Pikachu's static ability.

"I'm guessing you like the the card?" Tristan exclaimed, pulling his fingers out of his ears.

"S-sorry for that sudden squeal." I blushed.

"Nice hairdo!" Joey commented.

"Just continue before I send Piplup to do yours!" I responded.

* * *

Normal POV

"...And since I drew Watapon with a magic card, I can summon another monster to the field now." Yugi resumed his strategy.

"Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in Defense Mode."

A green elf warrior monster with a viking looking helmet kneel down in front of his master as he ended his turn. Joey then drew his next card and saw his options.

"I play Garzoois in Attack Mode!" The blonde teen decided

"You triggered my trap!" Yugi shouted.

"Trap?!" Joey gasped.

"Reveal Dark Renewal!"

* * *

Ash's POV

The face down card to the left rose up as it summoned a well crafted coffin. The box opened up, releasing two beams out of a small hole. One beam of energy engulfed Watapon, but the other got Joey's Garzoois. Both monsters got taken into their demises as the doors closed. Yugi then briefly explained that because of him sacrificing a monster from both players, he can revive one monster from his Graveyard.

"Come forth my Dark Magician!"

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**


End file.
